


'Goodbye To A World'

by InsaneWolf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bees, Best Friends, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Ghost Toby Smith | Tubbo, Idea from my shower-thoughts, If you want you can ask about it, Ill explain it more if you comment xD, Inspired by Music, It's not completely happy, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Song Lyrics, Tubbo is so sweet, You might be confused in the second half about whos who but ehh...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWolf/pseuds/InsaneWolf
Summary: I will surround you and give life to a worldThat's our ownCame up with a small one-shot about the clingy duo. Inspired by 'Goodbye To A World' by Porter Robinson. It's a song fic I think? The lyrics are in here.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 41





	'Goodbye To A World'

Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon

He was staring, holding Mellohi in his hand, given an ultimatum. Tubbo or the disc, Tubbo or the disc, _Tubbo or the disc._ Tubbo told him to keep the disc but he can’t. He knows what he said at the community house but he didn’t _mean_ it. He was just frustrated and tired and _god, he’s such a horrible friend._

Though it's the end of the world,

He follows down into some type of bunker. It's huge and there is no way that they are escaping. He’s royally fucked up this time. Why can’t he listen, why does everything he touch turn into ash and the smell of gunpowder. Why can’t he just protect the things he loves.

Don't blame yourself now

He is holding Tubbo in his arms. His best friend, his _other half_ is dying in his arms and he can’t do anything about it. He cries. Cries for his failure, cries for his future, cries for everything that he dreamed that will never come to be.

And if it's true,

He sits. On the bench. Listening to Cat and enjoying the sunset. He tells a joke and expects to hear laughter but when he turns his head; he’s alone. He shouldn’t be alone. Why is he alone? Shouldn’t Tubbo be sitting next to- _oh…_ Tubbo- Tubbo’s _gone._ What-How- _Why was it Tubbo?_

I will surround you and give life to a world

It’s been a week since the casket was lowered into the ground. They said their final goodbyes and started pushing the dirt over him. He was the first to throw a handful down, but he couldn't do anymore. But as he stands above the many flowers that surround him. He wishes he could see his smile again.

That's our own

  
  


Thank you, I'll say goodbye soon

He is in front of him. Although he is facing him, he looks down. They are both surrounded in flowers. He thinks it’s nice. He would have loved to lay in the grass and watch the bees float around from flower to flower. But even though he is here, he doesn’t ever want to leave. He should. But he _can’t._

Though it's the end of the world

Everything has moved on. Well, almost everything. He comes to visit him everyday. He cares for the flowers and the bees and sits on the ground in front of him, telling stories. He loves how when he tells them, he smiles a little, and his eyes gain their beautiful blue color for a moment.

Don't blame yourself now

He can see in his eyes that he believes that all he does is cause pain. He wishes that he could comfort him. Tell him everything is okay and that he doesn’t have to be sad anymore. He should be happy, joyful, eccentric, hyper. He yearns for the day where he could tell him.

And if it's true,

That day never comes. He thinks it has been a few months due to the fact the bees have stopped coming out of their hives. He still visits though. Even in what he assumes is cold, windy weather. He has never missed a day of sitting in front of him. He stopped finicking with his fingers, but he can still tell there's a sadness in his eyes.

I will surround you

One day he gets the courage to try again. The last time he tried, he broke down in silent, dry tears. Today, when he arrives at his usual time, he starts forwards and wraps his arms around him. Even if only he knows about it, it makes the boy under him considerably look brighter. 

  
  


and give life to a world

He finds out that he can sometimes mess with inanimate objects. He once grabbed the stem of a flower and pulled on it. The flower came out of the ground and he held it in his hand. Since that day, whenever he can, he pulls out a red flower, and places it where he normally sits to visit.

That's our own

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to this song in the shower gave me an idea that I couldn't drop.


End file.
